


freeze time when we align

by colourmeblue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblue/pseuds/colourmeblue
Summary: There’s too much uncertainty for Alex to not act on the things that she is certain about. That she loves Maggie and can’t imagine a life without her.(or, a post-3x09 fic that we deserve)





	freeze time when we align

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was supposed to be post-crossover, but now it’s post 3x09 because it's what we deserve. Haven't seen the crossover so any details regarding that are kept vague.

 

Maggie drops everything as soon as she hears. Quite literally, she drops her files on the desk and leaves the station without a word to anyone.

It’s not just about Alex or the people she’s come to know through Alex. It’s the fact that an alien threat is loose on the city that even Supergirl couldn’t beat. That automatically makes it her job to find out what’s going on. She’s never let the DEO step in and take her job from her before, and she’s not about to do that now. She has the investigative skills to figure out what’s going on. Not only that, but if Supergirl is a target, then the people closest to her are as well.

She won’t stay away from Alex if she and her family are in any sort of danger. That’s just not the way she operates.

The DEO is somewhere she’s been many times before. At some point, the lines blurred and she was allowed there all the time, even taking orders from J’onn on certain missions. She fell into a pattern there and felt at ease - now the sight of the front doors fill her with dread.

She knows Alex is okay. She can focus on that much for now. However, that does depend on the definition of the word ‘okay’. Nobody loves their family as much as Alex loves Kara. If anything happens to her, Maggie knows that Alex is going to be completely destroyed, and feel like she has failed.

It’s not hard to find where they’re keeping Kara - just about every DEO worker is looking in that direction. Anywhere else they’d be swarming, but there’s no doubt that J’onn has given them direct orders to stay put. Maggie moves past them without a second glance. She shouldn’t even be here, it’s only luck that a few of them know who she is so she doesn’t get thrown out.

The first person she sees is Kara, beaten and covered in blood. Maggie didn’t even know Kara was capable of bleeding, but the DEO’s findings were that the attacker was Kryptonian. Still, even her fight with Superman hadn’t caused this much damage. There’s nothing Maggie can do for her, as DEO doctors continue their work on her.

However, when she turns, she does spot Alex at the end of the hallway. She’s clearly distressed, patches of her sister’s blood paint her uniform. It’s not a sight Maggie enjoys seeing, but it suddenly clicks that she hasn’t laid eyes on Alex at all since she left her apartment weeks ago. While this isn’t the most ideal of circumstances, Maggie will admit that it’s really good to see her.

When she finally turns, it’s as if it’s in slow motion. Maggie almost considers running - leaving and pretending she was never there to begin with. Except she’s already been seen, and _someone_ would tell Alex. Either that, or J’onn would just read their mind.

Of no surprise to Maggie, Alex is genuinely shocked when her gaze reaches her. Of course she didn’t have any idea that Maggie would be thinking of her immediately after the news broke. That Maggie would come rushing over like they were still together.

Alex begins walking towards her, her pace indicating that she’s angry, or frustrated. Maggie furrows her eyebrows, bracing herself for some sort of confrontation. She really shouldn’t be here. This isn’t fair to either of them.

“Maggie,” she exhales, and her voice calms Maggie immediately. Suddenly all she wants to do is run into her arms. Alex’s expression then becomes completely shellshocked, and _pale_. “What… What are you doing here?”

“I heard about Kara,” Maggie states, like it’s the simplest reason in the world why they would reunite. “That it’s bad.” It just makes sense to her. She spent over a year of her life surrounded by these people, and she would never wish any actual harm on any of them. “I wanted to be here.” She tries to hold her gaze for as long as possible, but the ache in her chest swoops in again. She knows she’s only torturing herself, but this is bigger than her. More important. “If that’s… okay.”

Alex doesn’t answer right away, and Maggie tries to get a hold on what she’s thinking just by looking at her face. She’s always been expressive, and has her little tells that Maggie has come to know so well. “Yeah.” Alex nods, still not meeting her eyes. “Yeah… it’s okay. These are your friends, too.”

Maggie isn’t convinced. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can go.”

“It doesn’t.” Alex replies quickly, shaking her head. “It’s just… seeing you… is a lot to deal with right now.”

Maggie nods. She gets it. It’s really not fair for her to show up like this unannounced, but she can’t just sit in her apartment and do nothing. Not when this involves both her job and her personal life. “I know. Me, too.” She offers her a smile, even if it is halfhearted. It won’t be good for her either — once this is over and Maggie has to say goodbye again. It’s not something she thought about initially, but her instincts are telling her to just be here for Alex. She’s going to follow what her gut tells her to do. She can deal with the rest of it when Kara’s okay. “It’s not anything more than this. Just me being here.”

Alex nods in admission, but doesn’t say anything.

“Besides, the DEO and NCPD need to work together on this-”

“No.” Alex’s response is firm, and she doesn’t even look at Maggie when she says it. “You’re not getting involved.”

Maggie scoffs. She must’ve missed the part where Alex suddenly has control over her decisions. “Alex, it’s in my job description to get involved. The people in this city are in danger, I don’t have any other choice.”

“You’ll be killed, Maggie. _That’s_ the choice you’re making.” Alex deadpans, standing firm. “Have you seen Kara?” She gestures towards the room where her sister is lying unconscious. “The closer you get to this, the more likely you are to die. This Kryptonian… she’s too much for any human. Supergirl hardly stood a chance.”

Maggie sighs. It’s an age old debate, one that Alex and Maggie never really had when they were together apart from the time Kara went missing. They both have dangerous professions and they’re more than likely to be killed in the field than any other way. “I could be killed every single day I go to work, Alex.”

Alex shakes her head. “This is different. You need to be careful about this.”

“Careful? Yes. Stay out of it completely? Not an option.”

Alex sighs, exasperated. “My sister is… lying in there, beaten to a pulp. She could die. And she’s an alien with powers. What’s happening to her right now? That’s not happening to you, too.”

It’s not what Maggie expects. Not really. Sure, on some deeper level she knows Alex still cares about her, because Maggie still cares about Alex. They were always going to care about each other. But to have Alex try to protect her after everything… it’s a concept Maggie hadn’t considered when coming here. “Okay,” she says, nodding. Mostly because Alex’s sister _is_ lying in the other room and she doesn’t want to make Alex feel any worse than she already does. “You know I’m always careful.”

“ _Almost_ always.”

That brings a smile to Maggie’s face. “Yeah.” Her face then falls. “What do you need from me?”

Alex furrows her eyebrows, like she’s unable to articulate her thoughts. “Just… be here.”

Maggie nods gently. “Okay.” Her eyes wander to Alex’s clothes, dried patches of Kara’s blood scattered. “You need a break.”

Alex shakes her head, turning her head back towards Kara. “No, I-”

“You need a break.” Maggie emphasizes each word, raising both eyebrows at her. She briefly wonders if she still has the same effect on Alex even after everything that happened between them.

It seems she does. Either that or Alex doesn’t have it in her to argue with Maggie. Maggie will take either one as a win. She only nods, resigning herself to the fact that trying to fight Maggie at the moment is pointless. Especially when she knows she’s right.

Alex moves past Maggie, gesturing for her to follow. They end up in Alex’s lab. While she doesn’t own the lab, everyone who steps in there knows that Alex is in charge. Nobody is in there right now, clearly far too busy trying to figure out how to deal with this new threat. Alex relaxes a little once out of the public eye. Maggie stands near the door, somewhat concerned.

“You can shower here, right?” Maggie vaguely remembers some brief comment once upon a time about a locker room. At least, whatever the equivalent of a locker room is in a top secret government facility.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, looking down at her clothes. “Yeah, I can.”

“Go on. I’ll wait for you.” The way Maggie speaks, she’s not really giving Alex much of a choice. As much as Alex doesn’t have to do what Maggie tells her, Maggie suspects that deep down, she needs some kind of direction right now. Her sister is in a coma, there’s no telling if or when she’ll wake up. Not only that, but an alien stronger than anything they’ve ever faced is on the loose, and no doubt Alex will be trying to hunt them down.

Still, Alex won’t have anyone to look out for her. Not when everyone is so worried about Kara. Alex will quietly slip under the radar, and return to the unhealthy behaviours that she’s so used to. It doesn’t matter if they’re broken up or not, Maggie isn’t going to let Alex descend into anything.

Alex only nods. It seems like the state of shock is slowly creeping its way back in. Maggie knows what to do, but doesn’t at the same time. It’s like she’s stuck between two places, not wanting to cross any dangerous lines.

Eventually, Alex nods again before heading out the door. It seems she doesn’t have much left fight in her.

Maggie's just glad she came.

\-----

Alex is gone for an abnormally long time. Maggie doesn’t mind though; Alex needs it, and every moment she spends agonizing over Kara by her bedside is not helping. Plus, it gives Maggie time to evaluate the situation she’s gotten herself into. She really has fallen back into her habit of taking care of Alex. When and how did that happen? Why is she doing this to herself? All questions that she promises she will answer at a later date.

When Alex returns, she’s wearing another DEO uniform, not covered in blood this time. A part of Maggie is surprised that she actually came back, and didn’t take advantage of the situation by making a break for it. Still, she looks like a zombie, so Maggie isn’t too shocked that she doesn’t feel very autonomous.

A brief smile crosses Alex’s face as she enters the room. It’s almost one of amusement. “What’s this?”

Maggie gestures towards the piece of furniture she managed to acquire while Alex was gone. It’s a wonder what you can get people to do when Agent Danvers is the one who needs it. “It’s a couch.”

“I can see that. What’s it doing here?”

“I asked a couple of agents to bring it up here.” Maggie moves over towards it, clapping it with her hand. “It’s so you can rest, but still be close to Kara.”

Alex tries to roll her eyes, but notices Maggie’s expression and decides against it. “Maggie…”

“You’re the strongest person I know, Alex, but even you need rest.”

“I really should check on Kara-”

“Alex.” Maggie’s voice is much firmer now. “There’s nothing you can do for her right now.”

That effect she still has on Alex? It’s only further confirmed when Alex stares at her for a moment, before giving her a resigned sigh and moving towards the couch. Without looking at Maggie, she drops onto it, her head in her hands. It’s obvious she’s exhausted, and Maggie is in this surreal position where she’s chosen to look after her. Her ex-fiancée. Why did she do this again?

“Can you, uh…” Alex breathes in, turning towards Maggie with anxious eyes. She doesn’t finish her sentence, her eyes only moving towards the couch.

Maggie nods. She doesn’t have to ask. Maggie knows how hard it is for her to ask for help to begin with, especially when it’s from her. “I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Alex only nods, pausing for a moment before moving to lie down on the couch, her head closest to Maggie. The couch is long, so there’s space between them, but Maggie can practically feel the vulnerability radiating off Alex. This isn’t a state she’d let just anyone see. Maybe that’s why she asked Maggie to stay.

They sit in silence for a little while, and Maggie thinks that Alex has drifted off to sleep. Honestly, the fact that Maggie has gotten her to calm down this much when her sister could die is a feat in itself. She knows Alex would much rather be by Kara’s side, micromanaging every single detail of her treatment and recovery, but Maggie knows it’s not good for her, and she thinks Alex knows that, too. Her efforts can’t help Kara now, all they can do is wait.

It turns out that Alex isn’t asleep at all. She’s not looking at Maggie, so Maggie can’t see her eyes, but just the sound of her voice indicates that she’s troubled.

“I can’t do this. If she dies, I don’t… even know what I’d do.”

“Your sister isn’t going anywhere, Alex.” Truthfully, Maggie doesn’t know what the future holds, and Alex knows that. To Maggie’s understanding, this is unlike anything Kara has ever faced. Unlike anything _any_ of them have ever faced. To have Kara out of action now only adds to the stress and fear.

It’s then Maggie notices a single tear rolling down Alex’s cheek. She’s not crying completely, but Maggie knows just how easy it is for Alex to let her walls down in front of her. Maybe it’s just what she needs right now - to be able to let it out without fear of judgement.

“Hey,” Maggie starts, wiping the tear away without a second thought. “You’re okay.”

Alex avoids her gaze, shaking her head. “This is so selfish. I shouldn’t be doing this to you.”

“You’re not selfish,” Maggie murmurs, her fingers brushing her hairline. “You needed someone.”

“There’s a whole… building of DEO agents down there. Friends and family. It shouldn’t have to be you. It shouldn’t have to be _anyone_.”

Maggie smiles softly. “Unfortunately, they don’t know you as well as I do.” Mostly, they don’t know when Alex is acting okay when she really isn’t. They don’t know all the little signs that Maggie has memorized. “You can’t get away with anything with me.” She pauses for a moment, seeing that Alex is still unconvinced. “Besides, I decided this for myself. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be.”

Alex finally looks at her. “It didn’t even cross my mind… that you’d come.” It didn’t really cross Maggie’s mind either, until she was already halfway there.

“It just… felt like the right thing to do, and I wanted to.” Maggie shrugs. “You were such a huge part of my life.” In many ways, they still are. Especially Alex. “I’m not going to ignore you when Kara is seriously hurt.”

“I’m sorry, Maggie.”

“I don’t want you to be.”

“I know.”

Maggie frowns, her fingers lightly combing through Alex’s hair out of habit. She tells herself that she needs the comfort, and there’s no other reason for it. The more rational part of her mind is telling her to not take advantage of her in this state, and her hand stills almost instantly.

“Just… thank you for being here. You didn’t have to stay, and you did.”

Maggie smiles gently. “You’d do the same for me.”

“You’re right, I would.” For a brief moment, she looks worried again, but it only takes a moment before she’s expressing her thoughts with Maggie. “Would you mind… checking on Kara for me? I know _you’re_ not going to let me go, so...” She laughs softly.

Maggie almost rolls her eyes, because of course Alex Danvers would find some kind of loophole that would allow her to check on Kara. Then again, she’s not going to deny her. If it was Alex who was hurt, she’d want updates every five minutes.

“Of course I’ll check on her.” Placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder, she gives it a brief pat before standing up from the couch. She misses the contact almost immediately, but it’s probably for the best that she doesn’t get too close, or attached, to whatever this is.

\------

Maggie doesn’t stick around at the DEO for an unnecessarily long time. When it’s clear that nothing can be done for Kara at the moment, she decides it’s time to make herself scarce. Besides, she’ll have to be up early for work. Despite the fact that Alex doesn’t want her getting involved, she knows the whole precinct won’t be sleeping until this mysterious Kryptonian has been stopped. As a prominent part of the science division, she knows she’ll be spearheading a lot of what goes on.

Still, it’s slightly surprising to her that Alex catches up with her before she leaves. She’s pulling on her leather jacket, stopping in her tracks when she sees Alex hurry over to her. It then hits Maggie that this brief respite is now over. For a little while, she’d forgotten that they had broken up and that all indications pointed towards Alex not wanting her anymore. It leaves a sinking feeling in her chest, and it makes her avoid eye contact with Alex altogether.

“Hey… I just wanted to say thank you.” Alex’s eyes soften. “You really didn’t have to do… any of this. I know it must’ve been hard for you.”

Maggie shakes her head. She won’t make this about her. “That doesn’t matter. I just wanted to be here… for you.”

Alex smiles, and Maggie can feel everything. “I don’t know…” She sighs, furrowing her eyebrows. “I can’t sort through any of this right now. Not while Kara’s… the way she is.”

Maggie stops her. “Alex, we don’t have to do this-”

“You deserve better than this… Showing up to help me and just leaving like it’s nothing.”

“I wasn’t expecting anything when I came here.” Maggie gives her a kind smile. “You didn’t ask me to come. You didn’t anything of me.” While it hurts - it kills - for her to be here, to see Alex again, Maggie is completely aware that it was her own choice. “I didn’t want you to think I was overstepping any lines.” After all, Alex is the one who broke things off.

“No.” Alex shakes her head. It’s clear she wants to say more, and to argue her point, but she doesn’t. “I’m glad you were here. I’m just… sorry.”

Again, Maggie doesn’t really feel like she has to be, but she accepts it anyway. She doesn’t want Alex to think there’s lingering resentment, even if that day cuts her like a knife every time she thinks about it. “I really should get going,” she says with a nod. She doesn’t want to keep this conversation going any longer than it has to. Maggie knows it’s going to hurt when she leaves, and it will only hurt more the longer she delays it. “I have work early and we really have to get ahead of this thing.”

Alex nods slowly. “You better be careful. I mean it.”

Maggie gives her a slight smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. I promise.”

There’s nothing left to say. At least, nothing that’s appropriate for the situation they’re currently in. Maggie’s starting to feel the emotional effects of her coming here, and she needs to put some distance between them.

“I’ll… see you around, Alex.”

Alex’s lips twitch, albeit somewhat sadly, at the familiar statement. “Yeah, you too.”

\-----

Sara had come to Alex at an interesting time in her life. A time where she no longer had Maggie, the person she went to for all matters concerning relationships and her sexuality. Then, she tried to find that person in Sara. Except, Sara isn’t Maggie. That was made abundantly clear when Alex woke up beside her and everything felt… wrong.

Thankfully, Sara didn’t seem too hung up on it.

She even considered Sara’s words, for a little while. Mulled them over in her brain after returning from Earth 1. Stacked them up against past experiences. Sara’s ‘Maggie’ is undoubtedly an entirely different situation. Of course, Sara is a time travelling assassin. Alex is just a woman who wants kids. Regardless, only _she_ knows what her relationship with Maggie was like, and if it’s worth fighting for.

Alex isn’t sure that her ‘instincts’ are what Sara thinks they are. Or what Kara thinks they are. Or anyone, really. When she was on the other Earths, her only instinct was to get to Maggie. At any cost. Her gut writhes just at the thought of it, her heart swelling at the idea of _one_ dimpled smile in her direction. _That’s_ her immediate instinct. _That’s_ what Sara was telling her to act on.

She hadn’t been acting on instinct when she told Maggie that it was over. It’d been days of arguing and nights where Alex would cry while Maggie was asleep beside her. It was a lack of communication and allowing Alex too much time alone to overthink every detail of her life moving forward. Thinking about things that may not even happen.

All she had to do was think about Maggie, and everything became clear to her once again. Seeing her only solidified it.

Maggie’s home. Alex was always going to end up there again. At this point, it’s inevitable.

She knows now that they’re only kidding themselves with this time apart. It took less than twenty-four hours on Earth 1 for Alex to realise that. Even half a universe away, Alex was still thinking about her. It wouldn’t be like that if it wasn’t real. If it wasn’t meant to be. Maggie is the only person who could make her believe in the concept of ‘meant to be’ in the first place.

So when Maggie shows up at the DEO after Kara gets hurt, it’s like everything clicks into place for Alex. She’d never been happier to see her. As if her thoughts had called out to Maggie, begging her to come back to her. All the turmoil inside of her regarding Maggie and their relationship suddenly vanished into thin air. It’s unimportant. Kara almost died, and could _still_ die. Alex could die. Maggie could die. There’s too much uncertainty for Alex to not act on the things that she _is_ certain about. That she loves Maggie and can’t imagine a life without her.

Except, they’d said goodbye back at the DEO when Maggie left. It even seemed final. Maggie wasn’t kidding when she told her that there were no strings attached to her being there. She really did just want to be there for Alex, with no ulterior motive.

It was _Alex_ who had been wanting to make a move. Test the boundaries. When _she_ was the one who decided that the relationship should dissolve. It’s clear now, more than ever, that she hadn’t been ready to let her go.

Even now, a few days after seeing Maggie again. Kara is still unconscious, and she’s driving herself crazy just waiting around for the next thing to happen. Either way, if her thoughts aren’t consumed by Kara’s wellbeing, they’re consumed by Maggie. Being alone in her apartment with a bottle of scotch seems to be a dangerous combination, because before she’s even through with her first glass, she grabs her jacket and heads for the door.

It takes her a little sleuthing to discover where Maggie is living now. She’s no longer staying with a friend, and has apparently found her own apartment. She hopes that arrangement won’t be lasting much longer.

Her heart is in her throat as she knocks on the door, but no amount of breathing could prepare her for the sight she’d see on the other side.

Maggie’s there, and she’s as beautiful as ever.

She’s wearing a college t-shirt and her hair is slightly disheveled, likely from her prior position on the couch or in bed. Her eyes are tired, likely from having worked non stop since Kara got injured to try and get a lead on this Kryptonian. However, it seems she vanishes like the wind as soon as she shows up to ‘dispel her justice’. Alex can see immediately that it’s taking a toll on Maggie. She knows what Maggie is like.

“Hi.” It’s all Alex can manage, and she immediately feels stupid.

“Alex…” Maggie’s voice is curious, and she squints, furrowing her eyebrows slightly in confusion. She has no idea what Alex is doing there, which, _of course_ she wouldn’t. Or _how_ Alex even found her. “What’s… what’s going on? Are you okay? Is Kara…?”

The brief concern for her and her sister only makes Alex’s heart swell more, and since it is indeed in her throat, she’s having trouble breathing. “No!” She corrects her quickly, shaking her head. There’s nothing wrong. There’s no need to worry. “No… everyone’s okay. I just…”

“You’re just…?”

Alex can see that Maggie is guarding herself. Her arms are crossed over her abdomen and there’s a very subtle lip bite that Alex knows all too well. She’s not even sure what she was expecting when she came over. For Maggie to leap back into her arms the minute she shows up? That’s a fantasy, and Alex knows it. Alex is going to have to work for this. She knows she has to earn it, even if Maggie won’t explicitly say it.

“I made… a _huge_ mistake.” Her voice breaks halfway through the sentence, and she can see Maggie’s expression softening for a brief second. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I mean, I _do_ , but…” She shakes her head, fighting the urge to start pacing back and forth. Instead, she starts using her hands. Another sign that she’s nervous. “Letting you go. That’s… The way I treated you? It was horrible, Maggie. So horrible. I’m _so_ sorry, I...” She knows she’s completely failing with this apology, but she’s not sure how to rectify it.

Maggie’s already shaking her head, and her lip is disappearing further between her teeth. “Alex…”

“Maggie, please… Let me…”

“You don’t want this, Alex.” Maggie shakes her head. “You don’t want _me_. You can’t just…” She sighs. “This is just because I showed up at the DEO for Kara. You haven’t changed your mind, and you didn’t make a mistake. You want kids. That part of you still exists.”

Alex’s lower lips is wobbling, but she swallows the lump in her throat. “Not more than I want you.”

That manages to get Maggie’s attention. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want kids more than I want you.” She states it boldly, even though at this point her frame is trembling slightly. She doesn’t know what to do with this overwhelming emotion and adrenaline. There’s nowhere for her to place it, so it’s just stored inside of her body waiting to explode.

Maggie looks at her, a mixture of concern and curiosity painting her features. “What happened? What... changed?”

“Well.” Alex chuckles, even though it really isn’t funny, because she isn’t even sure where to begin. “I didn’t tell you at the DEO, but… I almost died, to put it mildly. And Kara. And just about all of our friends on Earth 1.” Her face falls just at the mention of it. Being on Earth X and the things she experienced will always be burned into her mind. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, even after I came back. Even when everyone was telling me I should move on, and for a while I tried to listen to them.” She nods, suddenly realising how stupid it sounds out loud. “And then… when Kara… and you were just _there_. Like you knew. And then, suddenly, I wasn’t confused anymore. I just wanted you.”

“I don’t want to be… without you, Maggie. The kids… they’ll come or they won’t, but you...” Alex shakes her head. “There’s only one of you. What we have… that’s not going to come around again. Not for me. I don’t want to die wondering… being apart from you. Not when we _can_ be together.”

Her words seem to finally be seeping into Maggie. For the first time since Alex arrived, she’s completely still, and it seems she has nothing to say.

“Can I make it up to you?” Alex asks tentatively. If nothing else, all she wants is to make Maggie feel better. So she knows she’s worth much more than the way Alex made her feel.

Maggie looks up at her, her eyes soft. “Alex…”

Alex, feeling bold, steps forward, her fingertips brushing Maggie’s jawline. “I miss you.”

Maggie doesn’t move, or tear her eyes away from Alex for a second. “I miss you, too.”

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Maggie shakes her head. “You’re not. I’m just… trying to understand.”

“Every part of me has been telling me to come back. To you.” Alex is desperate to get her point across, even if Maggie rejects her. “I know I’ll regret it every single day if I don’t try.”

“And if you change your mind? I’m supposed to go through that again?”

Alex shakes her head. “I just want you. There’s nothing to change my mind about.”

Maggie’s the one to close the gap between them. Alex holds her breath, much like the first time Maggie kissed her. Somehow she’s in Maggie’s apartment before she even knows what’s happening. Maggie’s hands are in her hair, and Alex feels herself pushing forward until Maggie is backed up against a table.

The table rattles slightly, and Maggie reaches for a lamp that’s now wobbling, stilling it so it doesn’t fall and break.

“Alex…” Maggie murmurs, their bodies pressed together. “With Kara and everything… You’re emotional right now.”

“I’ve wanted this since the moment I let you go, Maggie.” Alex shakes her head. “This has nothing to do with what’s happening out there.”

Maggie’s quiet for a brief moment. “Are you sure?”

Alex nods.

“Good,” Maggie breathes, and it takes all of two seconds for Alex to melt as Maggie changes their position so that she’s in control. All of Alex’s clothes are off before she even touches the bed, and Maggie wastes no time in pushing her on to it. Alex doesn’t put up a fight, and she most definitely doesn’t resist when she finds her hands pinned above her head.

What can she say? She’s a mess when it comes to Maggie.

Her mind is racing so much that she barely even notices when Maggie drops below her waistline and spreads her legs. Alex is wondering why she broke up with her in the first place, among other things. However, she’s definitely paying attention once Maggie’s mouth is on her, and she knows that where Maggie is sending her right now is a whole lot better than any other Earth she’s been on.

\------

Even Maggie’s slightly breathless when she lifts her head from between Alex’s legs. Her heart hasn’t raced this much since the last time she had Alex like this. Pressing a few gentle kisses to her thigh, a huge part of her doesn’t want to move from this spot, but she figures Alex is just about spent.

“Mmm… okay.” Alex can’t help but laugh breathlessly, burying her face in her arm. “That was… yeah.”

Maggie chuckles lightly, biting her lip as she returns to where Alex is. She kisses her neck and jaw on the way up, stopping just below her ear. “It was what…?”

“Maggie…” She murmurs, but it comes out as more of a jumbled mess. Maggie thinks her job is just about done here. “Stop… trying to make me talk.”

“Alright, babe.” Kissing her cheek with a soft smile, Maggie settles down next to Alex. It’s absolutely surreal for her to be back in this position again. She wasn’t even sure she’d be able to be in the same room as her, and now… this.

Alex turns towards Maggie, throwing one arm across her body and looking up at her. “I’m glad I came over.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex laughs. “You know what I mean. This… It feels right.”

Maggie reaches over with her hand, tilting Alex’s chin upwards. “Are you sure it’s what you want? Because, the kids thing… I don’t want to be going into some doomed relationship. Not with you.”

Alex shakes her head, using the hand draped over Maggie’s stomach to tuck her hair behind her ear. “This isn’t doomed.” Her fingers graze Maggie’s cheek. “I sprung kids on you way too soon. We don’t need kids within two years of meeting each other.” She shakes her head, as if she’s finally seen how ridiculous it sounds. “The kids weren’t a piece of me that was missing. _You_ ended up being the missing piece. Hurting you like that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. And it’s not something I plan on doing again.”

Maggie looks at her, a warmth in her eyes that she just couldn’t fathom with anyone else. “I love you. So much. I can’t… imagine a life without you.”

Alex grins bashfully, and it’s the most beautiful sight in the world to Maggie. “I love you, too. You have no idea, Maggie… You won’t ever have to have a life without me. You have no idea how sorry I am.”

Maggie smiles. She can feel the sincerity in waves, and she knows they’ve both learned a lot from this. “You’re making up for it now. That’s all that matters.” Being angry at Alex is useless. Sure, a few of her insecurities may have poked their ugly little heads back up, but with Alex she can do anything. She knows that for a fact.

“I can continue making it up to you… if you come back home.”

That causes a slight eyebrow raise from Maggie. It’s not that she hadn’t been expecting it, but she’d been feeling so overwhelmed ever since Alex arrived that she didn’t even think about it. “Come home?”

“Back… to our place.” Alex bites her lip, suddenly unsure if she should’ve mentioned it at all.

 _Our place_. Just the words make Maggie’s heart rise to her throat. She has no real reason to say no, and she doesn’t want to either. She wants it all so much that it doesn’t even seem real anymore. She doesn’t answer at first, choosing to lean in and kiss Alex soundly.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah, babe, it’s a yes.” Maggie smiles, feeling her the whole universe shift back into alignment as she kisses Alex again, much harder this time.

Little does Maggie know, two rings are waiting for them both back at home, and Alex hopes it’s another ‘yes’ that they’ll both hold on to forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at [alexmaggie](http://alexmaggie.tumblr.com).


End file.
